Taming the Lion
by epopolow
Summary: Tsubaki rolled his eyes. "If you're worried about Shirota Mahiru, he's upstairs, sleeping, while my subclass Sakuya is doting on him like a mother duck. I don't know if he's awake now or not, but in this instant," he grinned, flashing the ivory of his fangs," You are mine...


His memories from yesterday were scrambled and hazy as if someone had set a skillet on fire. Images raced through his head, blurs of moments trapped in time, embedded in an immortal memory.

It was becoming dark outside. The sun was vanishing at a rapid pace, and the night was claiming it's throne for the day. He had, after much scolding and mop-attacks, gone to an amusement park with Mahiru, the Greed pair, the Lust pair, and the Pride pair.

Names were such a bother.

When they made it to the castle-like gates, purple fire spurting from twisted pipes set along each side of a gate, Mahiru spotted the "simplest" ride first, the carousel. Kuro and the other servamps followed suit. Snow Lily kept posing for the camera that Misono had brought- he refused to ride the carousel because it gave him motion-sickness. Hugh rode a majestic black horse that moved up and down while Tetsu watched worriedly beside him on a static chestnut steed. He decided later, when everyone was eating, he'd sneak back onto the ride and collect every single ring.

Mahiru and Tetsu eventually dragged everyone to the haunted house. Only two people per ride, but it became mixed up in the shuffling line of people, so some eves ended up with other eves, some servamps ended up with other servamps, and different eves and servamps were all corralled into the tiny blood-red carts with very plush leather cushions.

At the first bloodcurdling scream Misono latched onto Tetsu, teeth chattering, body trembling. "Wh-wh-what was that, you bastards!" he yelled into the abysmal tunnel. Tetsu wrapped an arm around Misono's shoulders and pulled him close.

"It won't hurt you," he said calmly. "It's all fake."

Misono opened his mouth to retort but a shower of globular drops gently pelted them.

"Bastards!" Misono hollered, scrutinized every corner and wall they passed to find the devilish culprits that would dare frighten _and_ get his clothes a bit damp.

"Haunted houses like these are the best," Tetsu nodded, quietly appreciating the flashing lights and special effects that had Misono cursing obscenities even Tetsu had never heard (the innocent middle-schooler) the entire ride, arms clinging tightly to the other eve's left arm.

Licht was on the verge of kicking the weirdest servamp he'd ever seen off the ride and left to travel it by foot.

"Oh, the splendid craftsmanship that it took to build such a work of art! These lights and these sounds designed to invade into a human's subconscious and trigger their flight-or-flight mode." He leaned over the lip of the cart and examined every monster that popped out of the wall with a vicious howl or scream. "You humans sure have become amazing creatures over the years, haven't they?" he asked his pissed-off companion.

Licht stood in the moving, careening cart, eyes aflame with anger. "I'm not a human, "he growled, "I'm an… angel!" And with that he successfully kicked Snow Lily off the ride and remained completely bored throughout the rest.

"Where is Tetsu? I demand to know where he is this instant!" Hugh questioned as he pointed his pipe furiously at Mahiru.

The servamp of pride transformed into a bat and perched on Mahiru's head. "We, um, we got separated," Mahiru muttered, unsure of how this could have happened himself.

"Then we commence the sear-aaahhhh!" A thick, zombie-like rotted wolf head suddenly jutted from the wall the servamp was close to and roared. "Humans these days," he grumbled irritably with a sigh and took on his regular form, settled securely onto Mahiru's lap.

"Such a pain…" Kuro grumbled as every monster that popped out, shrieked, and reached fake decaying arms toward him. Hyde laughed, screwed his lips together, masked the fear that encased him in its own malicious bubble.

He should act tough for his oldest brother, after all. He cleared his throat and quoted, "I say there is no darkness but ignorance!" and directed his rapier forward, black scarf ruffling at every twist and turn of the ride.

Hyde grinned at Kuro as if he'd won an Olympic gold medal, "What do you think, Nii-san? This human made tunnel of faux frightfulness doesn't scare me one bit!"

Snoring sounds wafted softly in the air.

"Um, Nii-san?" Hyde bent over his older brother, rapier now sheathed, disappointment creasing his face. "You're not supposed to sleep in a haunted house!" he shouted. Just then a skeletal skull and spine of a big-cat lunged toward his from out of a coffin set into the wall. It was so close to Hyde, and only for about a second, but wispy green gas flew out of his mouth and a wet, goopy substance fell from above. With a terrified shriek, Hyde poofed into a hedgehog and nestled inside Kuro's warm blue jacket.

Then the ride was over and…everyone went to the snacks stand while Kuro slumped over a picnic table, picked at his Fries as he waited for his fudge-swirl waffle cone.

Mahiru ran back to the table carrying the ethereal fudge-swirl cone, topped with a dash of whipped cream and a tiny scarlet cherry. In his other hand was a strawberry-shortcake squished into a tiny Styrofoam bowl.

"Here, Kuro," he said with a smile as he handed the ice-cream over to his servamp.

Kuro sluggishly accepted. "Ah, thanks…Mahiru."

"You OK?" his eve asked as he dumped the empty French-fry carton in the trash. Luckily there weren't any wasps or yellow-jackets hanging around- it was almost winter, and although it was cold to normal peoples' standards, the servamps and their eves didn't feel much different than they did in the Spring and Summer.

"The others?" Kuro inquired monotonously.

"They wanted funnel cake and something else, so it'd take longer for their food to be done, so I hurried here to give you your ice-cream before it melted =. Even in this weather." He scratched the back of head in embarrassment.

In the corner of his eye a black and white kitsune wove its way between the circular umbrella covered tables and slung itself over Mahiru's shoulder.

"Ts-Tsubaki!" Mahiru hissed as the fox landed swiftly onto the table and a weird, light and hazy magenta fog wafted around the Sloth pair's table, and only theirs. The twin-tailed fox leered at Mahiru, and the eve slumped unconscious, over the table.

"Hey, Nii-san," Tsubaki uttered before changing into his vampire form and landing right behind Kuro. He obscured his mouth with a paper fan, and even though he couldn't see behind it, Kuro knew that Tsubaki's smirk was that of an untamed beast. "Let's play a game," he said, with a low chuckle, pulling Kuro backwards into his chest.

Before Kuro's eyes shut altogether he thought, What a pain…ugh…"

Crimson eyes snapped wide open. A swirl of smoke hit his face, irritated his eyes, and made him extremely uncomfortable. The soft caress of drizzling rain woke him fully awake from his slumber, and then it abruptly stopped as another tunnel of smoke blasted into his face.

With a muffled series of coughs Kuro peered down to see that his mouth was smothered, that tied tightly around his head was a heavy metal platelet webbed in duct-tape. He observed where he was, a dark, windowless area, with all sorts of strange devices scattered about, lit dimly in the center by a red flickering bulb.

A chill in the air made his entire body shudder, and with a disgusted sigh saw that the only clothing he was wearing were his snug white pants and thigh-high black boots. He was relieved to find that his bell was still around his neck, but was sour at the fact that both his hands were cuffed high above his head, strung by the annoying sounds of chains clicking and clanking together.

Where was Mahiru? Were they within the distance limit? All he could remember was that they were both sitting at the same table when they were, and he didn't like to use this term, abducted.

The familiar tapping of wooden sandals clipped down a set of stairs in the diagonal corner of the room, and Sloth's youngest brother, Melancholy, with a soundless burst of speed, was now directly in front of him.

Tsubaki's sandals were longer in height, his beloved pair of shades off as he grasped Kuro's chin roughly with his right hand.

"Ah, Nii-san, I've always wanted to have you all to myself. We understand each other so much more than our other siblings, don't you agree?" glowing scarlet eyes half-lidded as he traced his fingers down Kuro's neck, to his collarbone, and splayed excitedly in the center of his chest.

Kuro's thoughts ricocheted back and forth, from _Where was Mahiru? Was he safe? Was he alright?_ To _had did this happen? Tsubaki was his enemy! Oh, what he would give for some potato chips, a TV, and a PS4._

Tsubaki rolled his eyes. "If you're worried about Shirota Mahiru, he's upstairs, sleeping, while my subclass Sakuya is doting on him like a mother duck. I don't know if he's awake now or not, but in this instant," he grinned, flashing the ivory of his fangs," You are mine. I won't kill anyone tonight, I promise, if you're obedient to my commands and that irritating eve doesn't do anything… uncalled for."

The fine silk of Tsubaki's yukata was smooth and light against Kuro's bare upper-body. He examined the feminine-like slenderness of Tsubaki's fingers, cringed inwardly as they tenderly stroked the line of his neck, slid down to the expanse of his chest. Kuro's breath hitched as Tsubaki offered a wild smirk. His hands gingerly encircled each of Kuro's nipples, slowly, tantalizing. The older servamp arched his back, hands gripping the chains overhead hard as he couldn't contain his arousal- something he'd never experienced before, and never wished to. But the heated touch of Tsubaki's nails scratching and swirling around his nipples sent a pleasant chock throughout his body and he moaned reluctantly into his gag.

"You're so sensitive, Nii-san," Tsubaki uttered, leaned forward, and softly but quickly swiped his tongue along the hardening, pebbly buds. Kuro turned his head and repeated to himself to wait till it was over, to just go along with whatever Tsubaki had planned until he could be with Mahiru again…. But his body betrayed him, as did that innermost, imprisoned desire to feel what it was like- to let his carnal passions control him, satisfy him.

Tsubaki sucked at his right, stony nipple, one hand clasping both of Kuro's above his head, the other cupping his ass from behind. When Tsubaki pulled back he was delighted in the way Kuro's chest heaved in and out, how the sweat glistened on his naked body.

"I'll take the gag off in a couple minutes," Tsubaki said and couldn't help but break out into a fit of maniacal laugher before bringing the elongated sleeve of his right arm to his mouth. "So boring. Maybe you'll entertain me more now?"

Kuro hated to admit it, even in his mind, but he couldn't deny his raw attraction to Tsubaki, to that body slenderer than his, to that maniacal grin, to the way he wore two-inch sandals to improve his rather short height. His yukata was beautiful, especially with the wave of brilliant crimson camellia adorning the inside hem of his white cape and right sleeve. It fit him more perfectly than a glove, those bare legs gleaming from any light-source and any lack of hair.

A pang of guilt and shame rocked Kuro's mind like an earthquake. How hadn't he known about Tsubaki before? Why did Sensei not tell him? What was the purpose of Tsubaki's existence, except ridding the world of the other seven servamps… causing war... wouldn't that only make him lonelier? More more more melancholy than he already was?

Kuro would've liked to think that his body betrayed him but he knew that, after hundreds of years of loneliness himself, wandering the earth, an immortal monster, his flesh craved the intimacy of another, someone that could curb his bloodlust. Someone that could make his _own_ decisions for him.

It would be nice. So, so nice… after centuries of being alone, loathing his actions- his very existence.

"You have to focus on me," Tsubaki uttered bitterly as he tore the mask-like gag off Kuro's mouth and pressed himself against the older servamp's chest.

Kuro's arms were still restrained, so he couldn't shove Tsubaki away. But the thought didn't even come to mind. As soon as the metal platelet clattered to the floor he instantly readied himself for the foreign taste of Tsubaki's lips as they crushed madly against him, both servamp's fangs digging into each other's lips and drawing thin rivulets of blood. The servamp of melancholy's one hand cradled the back of Kuro's head, pushed him deeper into the kiss as his other hand massaged his chest in elongated strokes and playful yet rough circles.

Kuro melted bonelessly into the kiss… Tsubaki's fangs scraped against the inside of his mouth as his tongue expertly, provocatively swiped the blood that welled out. His lips were smooth as the surface of the sea, attempting to swallow him up at any moment dare he let his guard down. Relishing the bitter yet overly-sweet flavor of Tsubaki led Kuro into an episode of lust, greed, envy, and wrath. He bit onto Tsubaki's lower lip and forced his tongue inside the cavern of his mouth, tasted his own blood, tangy, bitter, and unexpectedly collided with his younger brother's tongue as they waltzed for dominance, outer bodies entwined in a solid embrace, Kuro's hands itching to touch Tsubaki while the other servamp reveled in the fact that he couldn't experience the savory skin-on-skin contact- that he was the king in this scenario, had complete control of Kuro's body- his horse to ride whenever he pleased.

As their mouths devoured each other as if each were the very contents of the biblical Holy Grail, Tsubaki's left hand meandered downward like a cobra striking its prey, and crammed itself into the shallow dip between Kuro's legs. Kuro tried to move, but he was ensnared beneath Tsubaki's natural, sensual presence and couldn't pull away from the kiss, much less control his limbs as they morphed into gelatin. His youngest brother made a low chuckle, tore off Kuro's belt, and rammed his hand down the waist of his pants, pinching those delectable hips as he did so. His smirk could rival the devil if such a creature existed as he slid his entire hand up and down Kuro's length, slowly, enticingly, a sly smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth as he moaned into Kuro's throat, swiped his tongue along Kuro's teeth until the servamp of sloth shivered and jolted his head back, eyes blazing a wonderful glowing crimson.

Tsubaki's madness and thrall for pleasure engulfed his entire presence, but Kuro wasn't frightened at all as he became so, so hard from such a delicate touch.

"Let's get you away from this annoying wall," Tsubaki muttered, and with a light tap to the chains they instantly unraveled and Kuro fell to the floor panting.

"Come here, kitty kitty," Tsubaki sang with a chuckle. "Or should I say, 'Hey, mister lion, would you like to be tamed?"

Kuro's hands were free and so were his legs, but as soon as Tsubaki pulled back his one hand did he glimpse the metal collar fastened around his neck, and luckily, his precious bell remained safe.

Kuro stumbled to his feet but his legs began to wobble, his hearing muted out, and he was on his hands and knees on the ground.

 _Can't…deal._ He thought to himself. _Cupped noodles right now would be heaven._

Tsubaki yanked the chain so that Kuro slid toward him until he was directly at the other servamp's feet.

Kuro peered up at his short, insane example of a brother and sighed. "What a pain."

Tsubaki pulled hard on the chain, dragging Kuro upward on his knees as Tsubaki bent at the hip. "You think this is a pain?" he materialized his trademark katana and impaled Kuro through the right shoulder. Sleepy Ash grunted in pain but his face remained placid. His younger brother frowned, tore the katana from his flesh, and licked the fresh blood dripping from his sword.

"There's still so much we need to do." He tipped his head back, sighed, and shrugged. "And right now, Nii-san, you belong to me, understood? I'm your master and you have to obey," he paused, "or else, well, who knows what'll happen to your eve?"

Kuro bowed his head, let the messy tangle of his blue hair obscure his eyes. "Promise you won't do anything to Mahiru," he said firmly.

Tsubaki was swallowed by laughter. "Ahaha-hahaha-ahahahaha! What a nice request, Nii-sama! I promise I won't do anything to Shirota Mahiru." He snickered. "I can't say what my subclasses will do, though…"

TO BE CONTINUED….


End file.
